Il regarda son téléphone
by Tempymeune
Summary: Les cours sont terminés, tout le monde rentre chez soi, la nuit est en train de tomber. Oikawa marche sans regarder où il va, il se fiche totalement de savoir où ses pas le conduiront d'ailleurs. Tout ce qui l'intéresse est l'écran de ce portable qui lui confirme qu'il est bel et bien seul dans cette rue mais il continue quand même de le regarder avec espoir.
Wow wow je poste deux OS en moins de 2 mois, que m'arrive-t-il.

Bonjour à vouus ! Ou bonsoir, je sais pas trop.

Je tiens d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé une gentille review sur mon précédent OS, merchi ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir snif. ;w;

Alooors je sais que j'avais dit que je voulais écrire sur Kenma ou la guerre... Et je le ferai (au plus grand malheur de Lipounette) mais comment vous dire que j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur... déjà trois autres textes. -tousse- Celui-ci, j'en ai eu l'idée mardi, et j'ai commencé à écrire hier, ça a été assez rapide pour l'écrire du coup heh. Les deux autres, ça risque d'être plus long donc je préfère encore tout organiser, vualà. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout ça, pas de pairing pour cette fois niurf, c'est uniquement sur Oikawa ! Qui appartient toujours à Haruichi Furudate, je précise juste au cas où. é_é

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

 **Il regarda son téléphone**

Il regarda son téléphone. Tandis qu'il s'allumait, la froide noirceur de l'écran laissa place à une chaleureuse image lumineuse qui faisait office d'écran de veille. Ses yeux couleur chocolat détaillèrent chaque petit pixel en n'en délaissant aucun. L'image qui s'était affichée le représentait en compagnie d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs qui devait avoir deux ans de moins que lui à vu d'œil, il était très courbé et reproduisait un impeccable angle droit tandis qu'Oikawa, lui-même, se moquait clairement de lui. Le garçon sur la photo ? Il s'appelait Tobio. Néanmoins, son nom avait peu d'importance. C'était simplement un nom détestable à ses oreilles, c'est tout.

En dehors de cette photographie qui datait de seulement quelques jours, il changeait son écran de veille très fréquemment à vrai dire, il pouvait distinguer clairement la date du jour et l'heure exacte. C'était le soir, la nuit était sur le point de tomber. Quant à Oikawa, il marchait sur un trottoir, le regard posé sur son écran, et seul. Ses jambes lui paraissaient si lourdes. Il ne saurait pas dire s'il faisait froid, chaud ou bien entre les deux. En fait, il n'y faisait même pas attention. Tout ce qui le préoccupait était l'intérieur de son téléphone et rien d'autre. Même la direction qu'il prenait avait peu d'importance, il était prêt à parier qu'il n'était pas sur le chemin qui le dirigerait vers sa maison.

Une lueur de déception vint transparaître dans son regard, il rangea aussitôt son portable dans la poche droite de sa légère veste en laissant échapper un léger soupir. La raison de cette déception était l'absence de message de son meilleur ami. Dit comme ça, ce n'était pas si étonnant quand on connaissait le concerné puisque c'était bien son genre de ne pas en envoyer souvent. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, la situation était différente. Ce matin, ils avaient tous les deux eu une assez grosse dispute, ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole de toute la journée, Oikawa ne se rappelait même plus exactement comment ils en avaient fini par en arriver là, il s'en moquait même un peu, car leurs disputes jusqu'à ce niveau étaient loin d'être rares et ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier très rapidement, toujours. Pourtant, en allumant son téléphone, il avait espéré qu'Iwaizumi lui enverrait au moins un message. Il avait su d'avance qu'il regardait pour rien, il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas prendre la peine de lui parler de lui-même pour ce soir. Son coeur se serra. Il n'aimait pas les jours où ils se disputaient. Il ne supportait décidément pas faire face à la solitude. Être seul, c'était faire face à tout ce qu'il s'efforçait de repousser loin de lui, toutes ses pensées négatives qui revenaient le hanter. Quand il était seul, il n'avait pas besoin de jouer un rôle ou de mettre un masque, et même s'il le voulait, ils se briseraient instantanément, parce que personne ne le regardait, personne ne faisait attention à lui, personne ne lui parlait. Au moins, quand Oikawa parlait avec son ami d'enfance, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à tous ses problèmes, il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir tout court. Fuir la réalité, c'était tellement plus simple. Mais la fuir en étant seul face au monde s'avérait bien plus compliqué.

Il regarda son téléphone.

Ça ne faisait que dix minutes qu'il l'avait rangé. L'image s'afficha une fois encore. Cette foutu image. Mais surtout ce vide. Actuellement, cette image représentait son immense solitude face au monde, elle continuerait d'apparaître à chaque fois qu'il regarderait l'écran. Parce qu'il était un triple idiot, parce que c'était totalement de sa faute une fois encore s'il se retrouvait seul, parce que s'il arrêtait de faire l'andouille ou s'il ne passait pas son temps à sortir des conneries, il serait rentré avec son meilleur ami comme d'habitude, et tout ce serait bien passé.

Une larme vint s'écraser sur l'appareil électronique. Non, non, il ne devait pas pleurer ! C'était si bête ! Si stupide … Tooru chassa d'un geste vif l'humidité dans ses yeux tout en reniflant et rangea une énième fois son portable. Refouler les pleurs, tous ces sentiments négatifs qui l'écartelaient de l'intérieur, c'était ça qu'il devait faire. Son esprit se faisait un petit tas de toute sa négativité, sans oublier tous les problèmes auxquels il faisait face, y compris ceux qui l'angoissaient, puis il rangeait ce tas au plus profond de lui-même. Chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde, ce tas grandissait, grandissait et grandissait encore… Pour renverser cette pile, un effleurement suffirait. Un seul. Un effleurement pour éparpiller ce petit tas, pas si petit que ça, partout dans son esprit. Un effleurement qui, dans son esprit, était semblable à une explosion.

Il regarda son téléphone.

L'image avec Tobio et lui apparut à nouveau. Ses dents se crispèrent de rage et sa main trembla. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le monde était-il si injuste ? Pourquoi était-il si _faible_ ? Pourquoi _son corps_ était-il aussi _faible_ ? Il s'entraînait tellement, il était même certain de mettre beaucoup plus d'ardeur dans ses entraînements qu'énormément de personnes. Pourtant… il n'avait pas l'impression d'être suffisamment fort. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, il n'arriverait jamais à réduire l'écart qui le séparait de ces joueurs de génie, c'était au-delà de ses capacités, il avait déjà atteint ses propres limites depuis un moment. Tobio faisait aussi partie de ces génies. Il a d'abord été derrière lui, ensuite il lui est arrivé à peu près à la hauteur, et maintenant il courait devant lui, Tooru avait beau y mettre tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à le rattraper, pas même d'un centimètre. Il s'éloignait petit à petit, jusqu'à disparaître loin devant. Et Oikawa, lui, devait se contenter de traîner derrière. Il pouvait bien y mettre toute son âme, toute sa détermination, ça ne changerait rien. Il se détestait. Sa main se resserra avec force sur le téléphone et il le rangea avec vigueur. Il se détestait. A quoi rimaient ses entraînements inutiles ? Non, à quoi rimait son existence ? A part être condamné à rester inférieur aux personnes qu'il n'arriverait jamais à surpasser ?

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas s'accélérèrent. En relevant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était un peu éloigné des habitations, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas avancer plus loin, il faisait face à une falaise. Loin d'avoir l'envie de rebrousser chemin, il se posa sur le bord de celle-ci, sans être trop proche du vide non plus.

Il regarda son téléphone.

Cette putain d'image prit encore la place du fond noir. Tooru songea sérieusement à jeter son portable dans la falaise, peu importe qu'il eût coûté cher. Son bras droit passa vigoureusement sur ses yeux qui s'humidifiaient chaque seconde un peu plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette accumulation de problèmes, il n'arriverait pas à la supporter pour toujours, il se sentait se briser de l'intérieur et sur le point de faire une bêtise qu'il regretterait. Son cœur lui faisait mal avec ses nœuds. Son ventre le martyrisait en se tordant dans tous les sens. Sa tête lui tançait tellement, il avait l'impression que des lames la transperçaient de part en part. L'adolescent aux cheveux brun se replia sur lui-même et laissa couler des larmes sur son visage, tout en essayant de les chasser à l'aide des paumes de ses mains. Toute la journée, il s'efforçait de sourire à tout le monde, à être agréable, et même à se préoccupait des soucis des autres. Il affichait constamment sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme, ses coéquipiers faisaient le plus les frais de son comportement immature. Le Oikawa que tout le monde voyait était plein de joie de vivre et était un excellent joueur qui plus est. Oui, c'était exactement cette vision de lui que le passeur voulait donner, ou plutôt il aimait être mis en valeur, au moins ça lui donnait l'illusion qu'il n'était pas si faible que ça au final puisqu'il était si apprécié. La réalité finissait toujours par rattraper les faux espoirs.

Ses doigts lâchèrent son téléphone qui tomba sans douceur au sol.

« Oh ! Oika-...wa ... » s'écria une voix d'abord avec enthousiasme puis elle fit une courte pause sous l'étonnement.

Ledit Oikawa sursauta et se frotta encore plus vigoureusement les yeux, bien décidé à se débarrasser pour de bon de ses larmes. Il connaissait cette voix. Il ne connaissait pas énormément la personne en elle-même, mais il savait au moins qu'elle s'appelait Isabel, il l'avait souvent entraperçue durant leurs matchs d'entraînement et elle était souvent dans celles qui venaient lui parler. Tooru prit une grande inspiration. Dans cette inspiration, il aspira toutes ses larmes versées, toutes ses remises en question, toute sa tristesse, toute sa haine, soit toute la négativité qui le rongeait aussi rapidement qu'un rongeur qui mordillait un morceau de fromage. Tout fut relâché dans son expiration, il veilla à ce qu'il n'en reste pas une miette. La seconde qui suivit, son visage se retourna vers Isabel avec un sourire, un sourire qui ne faisait partie que de son masque habituel qu'il enfilait chaque jour. Celle-ci s'essaya à côté de lui, elle affichait un air assez intrigué.

« Tiens, tu connais cet endroit, Oikawa-senpai ? Je croyais pourtant être la seule à le connaître, je ne t'ai jamais croisé ici, c'est étrange. lança-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Oh, bonsoir Isabel ! ( _Il passa une main derrière sa tête d'un air désolé._ ) Ahah, excuse-moi de m'introduire dans ton coin secret alors, je suis tombé ici totalement par hasard.

\- Non non, il n'y a pas de soucis, tu peux venir ici quand tu veux ! »

A ces mots, la jeune fille à couette plaça ses mains vers l'arrière et releva la tête en direction du ciel, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait beaucoup aimer cet endroit, elle devait sans doute y venir très souvent. Le passeur n'en savait pas la raison exacte cependant, il n'y portait pas grand intérêt. Il l'entendit murmurer : « Il n'y a pas meilleur endroit qu'ici pour se détendre... ». Cette présence inattendue le perturbait, il ne s'y était pas préparé et n'arrivait pas être à l'aise, bien qu'il ne le montrât absolument pas. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire en sa compagnie, il n'y arriverait pas. Son regard se posa d'abord sur la jeune fille puis en direction des profondeurs de la falaise. Le fond était indiscernable, mais il pouvait entrevoir les flots en dessous, le courant devait être fort. C'était si sombre, il avait l'impression que cette obscurité allait l'emporter…

« Je me demande ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on tombe d'une falaise... » se souffla-t-il à lui-même à voix haute. Son visage obscurcit, il ne souriait plus.

Isabel se redressa aussitôt, sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ? Qui aurait l'idée de-... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens face au visage si sombre du capitaine de l'équipe de volley, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ce n'était pas du tout habituel, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état pour le peu de fois où elle avait eu l'occasion de le voir. Elle se reprit quelques secondes après : « Pourquoi te poses-tu ce genre de question ? Les falaises ne sont pas faites pour qu'on y tombe, et tu risques de te faire bien mal.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- C'est pourtant évident ! insista Isabel.

\- Pas tant que ça », soupira-t-il.

Comment savoir à quoi servaient les falaises en réalité ? De son point de vue actuel, Oikawa n'en voyait pas d'autre utilité que d'en rejoindre le fond. Se faire mal ? Quelle importance si cette douleur venait remplacer ou atténuer la souffrance qui l'oppressait en ce moment même ? Son corps se tordait et se déchirait de l'intérieur, une falaise était pour lui l'occasion rêvée pour l'arrêter. Ses dents se resserrèrent à nouveau tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, tête dirigée vers le sol. _Ça_ _suffit._ _Ça_ _suffit, arrêtez de me faire aussi mal. Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas tranquille ?_

* * *

 _Tu as mal ?_

La douleur est insupportable, je n'arrive plus à la supporter.

 _Tu crois pas que tu en as assez fait comme ça ?_

C'est vrai ça, j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux, je me suis battu du mieux que je le pouvais et pourtant ça ne m'a mené à rien de satisfaisant.

 _A quoi bon continuer de se battre ?_

Ça ne sert plus à rien de se battre, j'ai suffisamment donné pour savoir que mes efforts ne seront pas récompensés.

 _Alors … Je peux arrêter maintenant ? Je peux me reposer ?_

Je… Je ne sais pas…

 _Pourquoi tu hésites ? Ça n'a aucun sens de vouloir continuer. Tu as toi-même dit qu'il était inutile de se battre._

Mais… pourtant j'ai envie de continuer à avancer malgré tout. Même si ça ne sert à rien. Je ne veux rien regretter.

 _Avancer ? Pourquoi faire ? Tu n'atteindras jamais le chemin que tu veux prendre._

Jamais, hein…

* * *

Tooru secoua violemment sa tête pour chasser son Moi qui ne voulait décidément pas le laisser en paix. Son attention se reporta une nouvelle fois sur la miss aux couettes qui le dévisageait avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. Cette personne n'appréciait sans doute que son masque et rien d'autre comme la plupart des personnes. A cet instant, elle lui donna envie de vomir. En temps normal, ce serait l'inverse, car c'était bien grâce à ces personnes qu'il pouvait se mettre en valeur et se sentir apprécié. Mais pas ce soir. C'était impossible pour lui. Comme garder son masque de manière constante, d'ailleurs. Il n'y arriva pas, son regard d'habitude si joyeux et chaleureux s'assombrissait au fil des secondes.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien, rien, je réfléchissais tout seul. » répondit-il du tac-au-tac en haussant les épaules, las.

A ces mots, il se releva et épousseta passivement ses jambes. Il commençait à vraiment faire nuit, c'était à peine s'il voyait le bout du chemin qu'il avait emprunté. Rester ici ne servirait à rien, surtout s'il devait rester avec une personne comme elle. Il voulait partir plus loin, là où personne ne le verrait, il ne voulait pas qu'on s'aperçoive de sa souffrance, elle ne devait pas sortir de lui-même. C'était hors de question.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir sans mot – il n'en avait pas la force ou n'en avait tout simplement pas l'envie – Isabel l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Attend, tu oublies ton téléphone ! Tu l'as fait tomber par terre. »

A contrecœur, Oikawa fit demi-tour sur place et lui arracha presque l'appareil électronique des mains pour repartir aussitôt. Ce fichu appareil qu'il avait eu envie de jeter de toutes ses forces loin de lui, dans cette falaise. Dans cette falaise qui lui avait tant donné envie de rendre visite à ses profondeurs. Il y songeait toujours, il pourrait même le faire dès maintenant. Allez, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi devait-il se forcer à souffrir alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie ? Il en avait ras le bol de tous ces points négatifs de sa vie, il était horriblement jaloux de ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin de se forcer pour en avoir une paisible. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il le retenait ? Quoi ? Qui ?

Son portable sonna. _Non ! Ne répond_ _pas_ _! Fais-le maintenant ! Si tu décroches, ce sera trop tard !_

Il regarda son téléphone.

L'image avait changé. Maintenant, c'était son meilleur ami qui remplissait l'écran de son portable. Il la détailla comme il l'avait fait pour la précédente. Cette photo ne datait pas d'hier, elle était loin d'être aussi récente que son écran de veille. Sur celle-ci, Iwaizumi affichait un grand sourire. Oikawa se sentit se détendre légèrement à cette vision et son cœur glacial se réchauffa. Sa gorge était si sèche, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il hallucinait, pas vrai ?

Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant que le répondeur ne s'enclenche, il s'empressa de lui répondre, il l'avait déjà suffisamment fait attendre.

« Oikawa ? T'es où, bordel ? Ta mère nous a appelé pour savoir où tu étais. Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche. »

Le brun ne répondit pas, il ne le pouvait pas, sa gorge se serrait, l'empêchant même de respirer correctement, il tentait à nouveau de chasser de nouvelles larmes qui se répandaient sur son visage avec encore plus d'intensité que les anciennes. Elles ne partirent pas, bien au contraire, elles s'amplifièrent. Vraiment ? C'était ça qui le retenait dans ce monde horrible ? Ses parents et son meilleur ami ? C'est tout ? Ses lèvres s'étirèrent très légèrement sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

« Hey, Oikawa ? T'es là ? Répond ! » lui ordonna-t-il avec une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à se comprendre. Il aurait même dû ne pas répondre ou raccrocher. Pourtant, il décida de faire tout l'inverse. Oikawa prit d'abord une profonde inspiration pour reprendre son calme, au moins un minimum pour arriver à aligner deux mots. Il commença d'abord à s'excuser et raconta qu'il s'était soi-disant perdu, bien que ce n'était pas totalement faux. Il supporta toutes les reproches que lui fit son ami en silence, elles représentaient toute l'angoisse qu'il leur avait fait ressentir alors il ne le prenait pas mal.

C'était étrange cette sensation d'avoir été retenu au dernier moment. Perdre l'envie qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes auparavant était troublant pour lui. Devrait-il les remercier ? S'il le faisait, ils ne comprendraient pas , mais peu importe.

Au chemin du retour, il ne regarda pas son téléphone et se mit à courir pour rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Il se sentait léger, ses joues n'étaient plus humides, il savait qu'on l'attendait et qu'il n'était pas seul.

 _Jusqu'à quand ?_

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire huhu, hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça m'aide et ça fait toujours plaisir ! ~

Remerciement spécial à Milla. ;w;

Je vous dis à une prochaine fois. o/


End file.
